The present invention relates to an apparatus to be placed on the head of a person to indicate correct or faulty back posture during execution of various activities in an upright or sitting position.
The apparatus can thus be utilized in daily life at various work places and during the execution of different leisure time activities such as exercizing, gymnastics, aerobics, jogging and ballet.
In connection with back ailments, it has been recommended by a number of doctors, physical therapists and others that the spine should be held as straight as possible during various activities associated with both work and leisure. This applies, for example, to bending, sitting on an office chair, and to lifting.
We do not know, however, of any suitable mechanical aid for holding the back in the correct position during execution of the quite numerous daily activities that produce strain on the spinal column.